Ryo Bakura
Ryo Bakura is a supporting character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover and the original owner of the Millennium Ring. Ryo Bakura first appeared in Season 12 as Yami Bakura's original host. While Yami Bakura was shown more, Ryo Bakura himself made his debut after Yami Bakura abandoned his body. During his moment of freedom, Ryo Bakura developed a friendship with Bowser, who earlier made an alliance with Yami Bakura and fed Ryo Bakura after he was released temporarily, despite Bowser being a villain. However, Ryo Bakura is possessed again despite not wanting to. However, Ryo Bakura slips away and possesses Fabia Sheen to try and tell Pichu about the real RPG Board. After Yami Bakura is imprisoned within the Smash core, Ryo Bakura parts ways with the Heroes of Legend. Ryo Bakura returns in Season 15, where he is possessed by a fragment of Yami Bakura yet again. Ryo Bakura is later released when Yami Bakura fakes fusing completely with Zorc Necrophades after getting taunted by Hiei. When Yami Bakura is about to be destroyed along with Zorc, he begs Ryo to save him. Ryo Bakura then apparently gives Yami Bakura a thumbs up, meaning he could return to Ryo, but then turns it into a thumbs down, saying that Yami Bakura is finished. Afterwards, Ryo Bakura lets Zelda keep the Millennium Ring saying it has given Ryo too many nightmares to keep track of, unknowingly causing Zelda to suffer the same fate when Yami Bakura is reincarnated as Yami Zelda. In Season 16, Zane Truesdale tells Bakura that he thinks Gigadark Bowser is what caused the earthquake the other day. Bakura agrees with him and notices Yami Yugi is about to go after him. Bakura tries to tell him it is too dangerous despite Zane telling him not to, but Bakura and Zane are accidentally teleported to Neathia as well. In Season 17, Bakura is kidnapped by Seto Kaiba, who is possessed by Nightshroud, but flees during Yugi Muto's duel with Kaiba after learning Nightshroud will possess Yugi's friends every time he loses life points. Ryo Bakura is later seen being carried by Tristan Taylor (who got possessed by Nightshroud) after hurting himself during the escape. Ryo Bakura is eventually repossessed by Yami Bakura, but is apparently freed when Yami Bakura merges with Zorc. However, after Zorc is defeated, it is revealed Ryo Bakura is still possessed by Yami Bakura. During Season 18, Ryo Bakura is freed, only to find himself surrounded by angry zombies. Later, Ryo Bakura is possessed by Yami Bakura again. However, he briefly breaks free, but is soon overwhelmed by the malicious spirit yet again. In Season 20, Ryo Bakura is possessed by Yami Bakura again, but is later released by a weakened Yami Bakura, who intends on gathering intel secretly, though Ryo Bakura is unaware of this. Later, despite his reluctance, Ryo Bakura is possessed again, but with the help of Luma, Ryo Bakura is able to fuse with the fragment of Yami Bakura within him, and becomes stronger as a result, but quickly loses his new power. In Season 21, Ryo Bakura is possessed by Yami Bakura yet again, but is released by him during the final battle against Gigadark Bowser. Bakura is repossessed again during the second arc of Season 21. Appearance Ryo Bakura wears the outfit he wore during Battle City. In Season 12, he wore Yami Bakura's black trenchcoat until he ran away when Yami Bakura was repossessing him. Ryo Bakura wore it again when he was released from Yami Bakura's control. After fusing with the malicious spirit, Ryo Bakura looks nearly identical to his evil counterpart, except his eyes aren't sharp and there are black talon-like marks going down his eyes. Personality Ryo Bakura is humble and polite, but has a fear of Yami Bakura. Ryo Bakura is also willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Ryo Bakura gains more confidence after fusing with Yami Bakura. Category:Protagonists